Assassin's Creed: Life Unkown
by Olympian23
Summary: Altair is wondering about what to do next since defeating his corrupted master and remembering the death of his loved ones, until he receives a new trainee from Malik and starts to move on. One-Shot


Assassin's Creed:

Life Unknown

Ch.1-New Problems

It has been months since Altair had killed his corrupted master, Al Mualim. But it has been so many years since he remembered his family, lost many loved ones in the blink of an eye. And here he is in the stronghold of Masyaf holding the Apple of Eden in his hand, wondering what to do next.

"What is it, Malik?" Altair doesn't need to even look behind him to see his friend watching him.

"Altair, the others are worried about you. You haven't left your room in days."

"You shouldn't be worried. I've just been looking at the apple if it can be used for good or for evil," Altair said calmly.

Malik eyed the apple cautiously. "You shouldn't pay attention to it too much. You might become mad with power like our former master." Altair grudgingly thought about this for a moment

"You're right." Altair put the Apple down. "Nobody can Know about this yet. Lock it in the vault.... for now"

Malik took the Apple. "Alright my friend. One more thing. You have to train a middle ranked assassin today."

Altair groaned. "Who is he?"

"_She_," Malik corrected, "I know that we've never had a female join our organization before, but things can change and she has passed all of the high ranked tests."

"I... uh" Altair turned red faced. Malik chuckled. "Don't worry Altair, she doesn't bite. She's in the library looking at the history of our brotherhood."

Altair got everything ready: his robes, sword, short sword, throwing knives, and his hidden blade with new vambraces that let him guard attacks while using the blade. Altair almost forgot something. An eagle pendant given to him by Kadar. Altair was still mad at himself for being the one who caused his death/ the one to be known as Malik's younger brother. He removed his thoughts from his head and went back to what would be next for him in his future.

Altair practically ran to the library(almost forgetting about his trainee). He looked around the place, usually only seeing books, books, and more books until he got to the back. He saw a smaller form in front of him which turned around quickly. She was wearing a hood like most assassins. The woman had a red sash, a leather belt, five throwing knives, a sword, a dagger, and a hidden blade. She had brown eyes, black hair, and a beautiful face. "Are you Altair?" She asked trying to not laugh at him for staring.

"Yes. I'm going to be your teacher for a few months. Did Malik tell you that I would be meeting you here?"

"Yes, he did," she replied shyly, still embarrassed.

_What a Jack_, Altair thought.

Altair and Telia(the trainees's name) had already started with weapon sparring. Altair was surprised with her quick speed. She moved very fast and with grace. He could barely retain his balance with all the hits Telia was giving him. He finally found an opening when she swang her dagger too high. Altair tackled her to the ground as swift as an eagle grabbed its prey.

"That was cheating," Telia remarked. Altair just grinned down at her. It soon fled when she curled her leg around his leg and tripped him. She went on top of him and put her hidden blade to Altair's neck.

"Good," Altair started, "You know how to use an opponents' overconfidence against them, but you rely mostly on offence and not defence." Telia only nodded to show that she understood. "Now we will practice on how to use the hidden blade for countering attacks." Telia cringed. She never practiced that much with her hidden blade.

Altair saw her reaction. "What is wrong?"

Telia stiffened. "I've never fought that much with the hidden blade."

"Don't worry, It's just like countering with your other weapons. Use your enemies' own weight against them," her master remarked. Altair got his short sword out and lunged at Telia. She doged his uppercut to the right and put the blade against his neck. "Good. Practice on using different techniques and you'll be fine.

"Master!" Altair turned to see a guard calling to him. "The rafiq in Acre said that there is a new leader said to make crimes and kill witnesses." Altair only nodded and replied,"Tell Malik that I'm leaving today. Go quickly." The guard left with a tired face.

"Telia?" Altair called. "Hmm?"

"Would you like to have your first assassination?" Telia had a sudden gleam in her eyes. "Yes, I would," she replied with enthusiasm

"Pack your things then, we're going to Acre."


End file.
